


A Little Plan

by Trixsterr



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Joker, Choking on dick, Cock Slut Joker, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixsterr/pseuds/Trixsterr
Summary: The bat pulled his hair hard, and whispered in his ear, "Be a good slut." The joker shivered and looked in the others eyes. "Or what?" he challenged.





	A Little Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever smut, and fanfiction. I suck at grammar and english so im sorry. I have no filter so if you don't like smut i would recommend you to leave. This is straight up filth. (And it's shit)
> 
> Enjoy, whoever decides to read this :)

The joker was really bored. He wanted to fuck, or even better get fucked hard. Then he got a brilliant idea. He chuckled to himself as he laid out a little plan, for none other than his dear nemesis Batman. The plan was very simple and this time he was going to get his way. At the end of the knight he knew that he would be satisfied.  

 

The knight was dark and somehow Batman found himself in a dark alleyway. That's when he heard it, the all to familiar laugh that sent chills up his spine. He followed it, determent to stop him before he could harm anyone. He chased him into a old hotel, he only saw his tailcoat as it disappeared into a long hallway. He was gone, Batman looked around and found a lonesome door at the end of the hallway. He walked up to it and tried to listen for him. It was silent, too silent and he slowly opened the door and sneaked inside. He heard a moan, then a laugh. He was so fucked, batman thought as he walked in just to see an erotic sight. 

 

There sat Joker on his knees with his hands tied behind his back as he snickered to the Bat. Batman was fucked, he knew he couldn't walk away from this. He wanted him so badly and the worst was that Joker knew. He fucking knew, as he looked up and down at batman with lust in his eyes. They had only fucked once or twice before and Batman had promised himself not to do it again but here he was. Batman couldn't do anything other than look at the man so beautifully exposed to him, so vulnerable, all his. 

 

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day, or are you gonna do something?" Joker teased as he slowly got off the bed and walked over to the Bat and licked at his neck. Batman snapped out of his trance and grabbed his butt and smashed their bodies together. Joker moaned and ground his hips into the other. Fingers slowly buried themselves into the Jokers hair, and pulled hard, then the Bat buried his teeth into the neck of the Joker. "Aah yess," he hissed as he ground his dick into the Bat. Batman sucked up his neck and licked the shell of his ear, he grabbed his hips and lifted the smaller man up. The joker only giggled as he was lifted and locked his feet around the waist of the Bat. 

 

He was suddenly slammed into the wall so hard he felt the wall crack. "AAH!" he moaned into the Bat's ear, as he was held against the wall. The Bat bit down the Jokers neck and sucked down his neck. The Joker shivered and bucked his hips to get the others attention on where he wanted it the most. The bat pulled his hair hard, and whispered in his ear, "Be a good slut." The joker shivered and looked in the others eyes. "Or what?" he challenged.

 

In the next second the hands of the Bat was on his ass and squeezed his cheeks, pulling them apart and harshly bit and sucked on his nipples. The Joker moaned loudly and hissed in bliss as he felt cold air on his hole. He could feel the dominant fingers moving over his hole, teasing him. The Joker tried to get his fingers in him, but the Bat only moved his fingers away, the Joker whined at the loss. 

 

"On your knees," Batman said in a firm voice. The Joker fell on his knees and looked up at the other and licked his lips lewdly. Batman pulled out his dick and the other was on him immediately. He licked him from the bottom tho the tip and sucked harshly. The bat pulled on his hair and Joker started to bob his head up and down his shaft as he moaned. The bat started to slowly move his hips and the Joker got the hint as his jaw went lax so the other could fuck his mouth. The Joker tried not to choke as he was forced to swallow the bigger mans dick. Drool ran down his chin as he moaned and choked on the Bat's dick. Suddenly the Bat pulled him all the way down as he came with a grunt and pulled out. The Joker swallowed all his cum and licked his mouth when the other pulled away.

 

The Joker didn't get much time as he was thrown on the bed and his hips where pulled up and his face pressed into the sheets. "Stay," said the bat, and the joker wiggled his butt just to disobey. Batman then spanked him hard on the right cheek. The Joker moaned and shivered. Another just as hard came to his other cheek and he moaned again just as loud. The Bat pulled him up by his hair and hissed into his ear, "You like that, slut?". "Yeeesss," the Joker moaned and wiggled his ass again. More strikes came into his butt until it was nice and red. 

 

Fingers where stuck into the Jokers mouth and he sucked on them eagerly. He sucked around each finger and lightly bit them. When the fingers where nice and wet the Bat slowly pulled them down and pressed the Jokers head into the sheets. The fingers lightly brushed down the Jokers spine down to his hole. The Joker arched into the touch and bucked his hips. The fingers pushed inside him hard and fast and the Joker fucking loved it. He moaned at how good it felt to finally have something inside him. 

 

"Just fuck me," the Joker whined, "I can take it, and you fucking know it!" he said with a laugh. The Bat took out his dick and harshly penetrated the man beneath him, and the Joker lost his breath as the bed hit the wall. The Bat hold the Joker down with a hand on his neck and pounded into his tight heat. "You fucking slut!" the Bat whispered in his ear as he pounded faster into the Joker. "Heee heee i'm your slut-AAH!" the joker moaned as the man over him abused his prostate. He was in heaven, in fucking heaven, literally. Batman pulled his hair so his whole body lifted off of the mattress and pressed the smaller body in to his chest, and bit his neck hard and sucked. The joker screamed so loud and came all over the sheets and moaned in pure bliss. The Bat dropped him into his own cum and came all over the Jokers back. 

 

Their breath calmed down and batman untied the Joker and pulled up his pants. The Joker looked at the Bat and stumbled up to him. He smiled evilly and ran his hands up the Bat's chest and back and then squeezed his ass. He hummed when the other shivered. "Turnin shy on me now, hm?" the Joker teased and smacked his ass. He pulled away and dried the cum off with his shirt then took on his pants and his tailcoat on. He walked over to the bat and licked into the his mouth and bit his lip hard and sucked the blood away. "Good fuck," the joker whispered into his lips. "You won't get no more, we can't do this anymore," Batman said firmly. The joker laughed loudly and slowly walked away, "We'll see, we'll see," the Joker laughed as he disappeared into the knight.

 

His little plan worked perfectly.


End file.
